Arthur's Day Off
by sorrowful.dreams
Summary: Arthur is sick and tired of saving the House, so he decides to take a day off. Suzy comes with him to an amusement park where they completely forget about the 'Superior Saturday problem'. ArthurXSuzy
1. Part 1

I was just like eh, what the heck? And I wrote this. Hey, what harm can it do?

Sadly, I haven't read Superior Saturday yet so everything isn't accurate. I'm basing it on Mister Monday's end. Cuz I'm too lazy to read how it happens in the other books before Sup. Saturday.

Oh yea, and this is after he defeats Lady Friday. :)

Oh yea, and if someone reviews, please tell me all his titles again. I forgot, and I'm on vacation…. So, yea.

He's like, Master of the lower house and the far reaches, duke of the border sea, General (I dunno) of the glorious army of the architect… eh, whatever. And I think lord is part of something too. And what title did he get for defeating Friday?

… I'm a mess.

* * *

**Arthur's day off**

**Part 1**

* * *

_On the first day, there was mystery_

_On the second day, there was darkness_

_On the third day, there were pirates_

_On the fourth day, there was war_

_On the fifth day, there was fear_

_And on Arthur's day off… there was selfishness… (LOL)_

* * *

Arthur was sick of it all. Everyone expected so much out of him, and he had reached his breaking point. After all, he had just defeated _**TWO **_Morrow Days in a row. Sure, they sent him back. But time in the House was different. He expected a call tomorrow.

He glanced first at his (porcelain I think. Maybe something else.. Can't remember.) komodo dragon that had saved him on his first adventure, and then at his alarm clock. 9:50. He sighed and closed his eyes.

* * *

_BRING…_

Arthur groaned and opened his eyes. He glanced at his clock. 12:01. _Not _again_… _Arthur thought, and groaned inwardly.

He got up and took out the little red phone that was ringing like mad. Wearily, he picked up the receiver.

"Yes? Lord Arthur, M-"

"Hey, its me, parts one through five of the Will. Dame Primus."

"What's up?" Arthur asked, attempting to put in a cheery setting.

"It's-"

"Superior Saturday, right?"

"Yes."

"Well too bad."

"_WHAT?!_"

"Stall for me. I dunno, and I don't care. I want a break from all this work. And the ring is seriously bothering me."

"What's so bad about being a Denizen?"

"Then I can't return home. I'd loose everything." Arthur heard Dame Primus sigh. Arthur knew that he was being selfish, but he didn't really care.

"But, about Superior Saturday…"

"Agh, shut up." Arthur said and he hung up on the Will.

* * *

"What's wrong, honey?" His mother, Emily asked.

"Oh, nothing," Arthur said.

It was one of the rare moments that his mother was home. And after all the epidemics popping up (courtesy to the House and Morrow Days,) ex. the sleepy plague, his mom had been extra-busy. And he didn't want to spoil her rest-period.

"Hey, where's dad?"

"He's composing a new song."

"Ah…." Arthur sighed. _What to do, what to do._ he thought.

So Arthur walked back up to his room. _Walked,_ not ran. This would be the worst possible moment to have an asthma attack.

Arthur laid on his bed and closed his eyes, attempting to sleep. The House phone rang again.

"She just doesn't give up," Arthur groaned.

All for the rest of the night, Dame Primus had been calling him.

Arthur covered his ears with his pillow and turned away, squeezing his eyes shut tighter.

When the ringing did not stop, he got up and grabbed the phone, planning to throw it out the window, when he saw a girl with pure white wings hovering at his window, knocking. He noticed her at once.

Putting the phone in the komodo dragon, he walked over and opened the window. "What are you doing here, Suzy?"

Suzy walking in and smiled, "Ol' Primey is throwing a fit. Won't see anyone, 'cept fer all the Noons and Dusks and Dawns and Midnight Visitors," Suzy laughed. "Nobody was payin any attention, so I stole myself a nice pair of wings and flew over here."

"What about the Lieutenant Keeper?"

"Him? I jus' said that I had a job from 'ol Primey. Worked like a charm, I'd say."

"So, what'cha come for?"

"Ah… erm… Well, I wanted to see the Secondary Realms… After all, I was taken by the Piper 'n I've been washed behind the ears so many times…"

Arthur smiled. "I know just the place to go."

As Suzy prepared to leave via the window, Arthur cleared his throat.

"Erm… Suzy? You _do _remember how to take off those wings, don't you?"

Suzy looked around. "Ah…."

Arthur groaned. What would they do _now?_

* * *

After many hours of figuring out, Arthur smacked his head, hit by a sudden flash of genius. "Why don't we call Dame Primus?"

"She turned her phone off." Suzy replied sullenly.

"Guess we'll use a raincoat to cover the wings."

"Raincoat?"

"Coat, whatever.

* * *

A/N: And this is where Chapter 1 ends.

This is gonna be a 3-shot. Just saying.


	2. Part 2

Yo

Yo. I've decided to write part 2. imaginary clapping noises heard

Sorry about the wait.. Everything is going as slow as a snail.. I've been having writers block for everything… :( That and my compy is annoying.

Remember I have taken no time to reread the series, seeing that Superior Saturday was not at the bookstore.

* * *

**Arthur's Day Off**

**Part 2**

* * *

Arthur shooed Suzy out the window and shut it, earning himself a few very… _colorful_ words that he pretended not to hear. He reached his hand into the pockets of his jeans to be sure that his inhaler was there before heading downstairs.

Then he grabbed his coat from the coat rack by the door and muttered a quick, "Going for a walk" before leaving.

It was a sunny day outside, with not even the slightest breeze, with not a single cloud in the sky. _A very cliché day, perfect for ambushing._

Arthur fake-whistled, for he couldn't do that himself. He saw Suzy glaring at his window, and shivered. He could tell she was thinking of a lot more insulting words then she had already spewed before. There were twigs in her hair and mud on her clothes, indicating that she had been pushed into a tree and then fallen into some mud.

Oops.

But as walked over to Suzy, all quiet-like, he couldn't help it. He began to laugh, and then muffled it with his hand so it came out as a giggle. But Suzy, with her seemingly ultra-supersonic hearing, heard it, and swiveled her head around. She saw Arthur, and growled. Arthur threw the coat at her head, yelled, "Catch me if you can!" and ran towards a nearby house, where he collapsed behind a bush, taking a puff of his inhaler before picking up lots of berries and stuffing it all into his backpack. Then he ran off, stopping frequently to throw the berries at Suzy, goading her.

Then Suzy got carried away and, forgetting about being in the Secondary Realm, began to fly, shedding Arthur's coat. She quickly caught up to him, and was about to punch him when she saw a mob of people surround them, whispering; "What the-that girl has wings!" "She's an angel!" And some stupid people muttered something about witchcraft.

"Ah, yes. _I _am the Great Manistraira! And I'm demonstrating to my young pupil, Arthur, my greatest act. I call it Icarus' real wings!" Suzy said grandly. The funny thing is, the dolts seemed to buy it! Arthur would have laughed if not for the fact he was nervous. It'd be bad if people with cameras came.

"And now, I must do my disappearing act!" Suzy exclaimed. And while Arthur said, "look over there!" Suzy flew behind the chimney. And when they turned back around Suzy was gone. People began to overload him with questions but he just smiled a quiet little smile and walked towards the coat Suzy had left, before heading to the park.

* * *

The sun was still shining, but now an invisible bird chirped all around, loud and obnoxious-like. Arthur closed his eyes, waiting for Suzy, listening to the bird.

TWEEET

_TWEET TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-_

Arthur opened one eye to see a dead bluebird next to him. He rolled over a bit and closed his eye and mumbled, "Hey, Suzy. You don't happen to know what happened to the dead bird, right?"

Suzy lay down next to Arthur.

"Nope. Not a clue."

* * *

When Arthur woke up, he felt sore. And his ears hurt. The birdie's mom had come and was pecking his ear. He groaned and sat up to find that the one who was poking him in his ear was in fact Suzy. "What?" Arthur asked, stretching.

"I forgot about the time difference."

"What about it?"

"Arthur, we've been asleep for more then an _hour_. That's _years_ in the House."

"Ooooh…. And that's my problem… how?"

"_They're looking for me you dimwit!"_ Suzy hissed.

"That's bad."

"'Coarse it is! I haven't gotten my tour and it's been YEARS! To me it's… it's… it's like being Rip Van Winkle!"

"You know about him?"

"Yes! He was a poor denizen who went into the Secondary Realms fer vacation and fell asleep fer days and when he got back 'is family had been slaughtered by Mister Monday."

Arthur sighed. Life was complicated. "Fine, fine." Arthur stood up and led Suzy to the little man-made waterfall and pond full of goldfish. The waterfall was making a soft little rushing sound as it fell onto the smooth stone rocks below.

Suzy closed her eyes and sighed, a peaceful look on her face.

They stood there for a minute, just listening to the sound of the water.

"Thanks Arthur." Suzy said. When Arthur looked at her face, he found it had a serene, happy look on it. She looked calm, peaceful… and _beautiful._ At once Arthur shook his head. _Stupid Arthur. _He thought, scolding himself.

He took Suzy's hand and walked over to a cluster of trees in where the shade was welcomed. Arthur blushed. Here he was, the most unpopular kid in school, holding hands with a girl.

As soon as they got near, Suzy brushed off his hand and scampered up the tree, proceeding to throw whatever was nearby at him.

Arthur grinned. Then he looked up, pretending not to see her. "Who is this who DARES throw missiles at the soon-to-be king?!" he bellowed in his most kingly voice.

"Me! Suzy!" Suzy exclaimed at laughed as Arthur looked around and then pretends to finally notice her.

"Ah! So the vagabond so-called resistance leader Suzy decides to come out of hiding and fight me! Very well then."

Arthur then picked the tree that looked the easiest to climb and slowly climbed up, trying to avoid the 'missiles' Suzy threw at him.

When he reached a desierable perch, he turned around and bellowed, "PREPARE TO DIE!" And, grabbing a handful of nuts, began to fight.

Arthur soon came to realize that the tree he had picked wasn't the best. It didn't have a lot of covering, making him an easy target. That and he was running out of missiles.

When he finally threw the last nut, he raised his hands in surrender. Suzy bought it, and as she started coming down, he grabbed the last of the berries from his backpack and resumed his attack, hitting Suzy with most of them. The little berries exploded as they hit her, making purple stains.

"Hey, no fair. Bombs haven't been invented yet." Suzy complained.

"Ha, ha." Arthur said, sticking his tongue out. He climbed down the tree while keeping an eye on Suzy, expecting an ambush. For there was a mischievous gleam in her eye the Arthur was scared of.

* * *

"Now for the real destination. The amusement park." Arthur said, walking towards splish slash.

"Amusement park?" Suzy asked.

"Splish Splash," Arthur said, thinking _You need a bath anyway._

"Umm...?"

"It's ok, it'll be fun."

* * *

One of the reasons he loved where he lived was because of its convinient location. Namely, being close to Splish Splash.

Suzy was about to have the time of her life.

* * *

**A/N: That's all for now**** :) I hope you liked it.**

**Sorry I couldn't put in Suzy's accent in a lot of things… grrr now I'm annoyed. But anyway.. The amusement park will come soon... MWAHAHAHAHAHA  
**


End file.
